


Claiming

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 sex before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

Married? He’s getting married? Is this some kind of joke? Some kind of sick fucking joke? Ever since Mandy told me I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t get Mickey out of my head. I’ve tried to talk to him, tried to confront him and all he is does is ignore me. Refuses to talk and just continues drinking or shooting his gun. That hurts me more than anything. I really thought things had changed between us. That we were finally in a place where we could be established. I guess I was wrong … so fucking wrong. 

I can’t stand it and I race to the hall to confront Mickey. He is standing in an empty room smoking a cigarette and adjusting his bow tie. He looks adorable. All dressed up like he is going to prom and I have to mentally shake myself from admiring him. I’m pissed! We stare at each a minute before words start pouring from my mouth. 

I don’t even know what I’m yelling, the words coming out of my mouth are totally different than what I’m saying in my head. I want to grab him and fucking shake him. I want to punch him and kiss him all in the same breath. I want him to admit that he fucking loves me. Not this whore he is marrying. 

He’s staring at me, our eyes locked and I watch as his eyes move to my mouth before meeting my gaze again. Hmmm that’s new I think before he’s grabbed my head and presses his lips against mine. He’s kissing me heatedly, passionately and my body responds much faster than I would like it to. He’s pushing me back, against a doorway and we fall through it still kissing, his lips moving seductively against mine. 

I’m breathless by the time our mouths break their connection. My eyes open only to see Mickey shrugging out of his jacket, a smirk on his face and I’m helpless as I shed my clothing as well. I’ll always be this way, wanting Mickey, helpless to his charms. I want him, I will always want him. 

I couldn’t say no if I wanted to and as Mickey drops to his knees in front of me I definitely don’t. He looks up at me with his brilliant blue eyes as he undoes my pants and pushes them down to my knees, his hands trailing down my thighs. His hot hands are on my cock, and he fucking smirks at me before his mouth is on me. His wet heat surrounding my cock as he sucks me deep between his lips. The groan that leaves my throat is breathless and low and it would have embarrassed me had it not felt so good. 

Mickey is going to town, sucking me deep and licking me. He is just sucking on the head of my cock and he is fucking staring at me, his cheeks hollowing out as he licks around my head collecting the come that has leaked through. My hands cover Mickey’s head, my fingers imbedding in his dark locks and I groan out his name. 

His mouth is relentless on me, driving me closer to ecstasy. I don’t want to come like this. I want to come in him, I want my come to leak from his ass like a branding. Letting everyone know I was here, and Mickey is MINE!

I yank on his hair and pull him up, my lips attacking his and I pull his pants down. His cock springs forth, hard and burning. My mouth actually waters and I want so badly to take him in my mouth and tease him as he has teased me. 

Instead I break the kiss and spin him. My chest pressed to his back, both of us heaving air into our lungs. 

“Mine Mickey … you are MINE!” I growl as I enter him roughly. He grunts as I set a tough rhythm, pounding into him mercilessly. My need to control, to mark what’s mine overwhelming me. My hands bruise the flesh on his hips and I yank on his hair, pulling his head back to mine. He is arched against me and I lick at his mouth, my cock fucking him hard. 

“Ian … fuck,” Mickey moans against my mouth and I smile evilly. Loving the torturous pleasure I am wreaking on his body. 

“You are mine Mick. Only I get to touch you. Only I get to fuck you. My cock is the only one you will ever touch, ever fuck. You hear me Mick? You are fucking mine!” I tell him, my voice rumbling against his ear. 

“Yours … oh god yours,” he agrees his body shaking around me. I let go of his hair and push him forward, changing the angle. His hands are gripping the wall in front of him as I lose control, my cock pounding him relentlessly. 

His body tightens up at the same time mine does, his ass strangling my cock and we fall together, both of our bodies jerking and sobbing each other’s names. My marks, my branding all over him, showing he is mine and I have no intention of letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? love it? Tell me about it!


End file.
